


Unreachable

by KitsuneMalfoy



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 21:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10750245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitsuneMalfoy/pseuds/KitsuneMalfoy
Summary: (Based after The Once and Future Flash) Team Flash finds themselves at their weakest point when they watch their best friend die and turn into the monster she never wanted to become. Can they save her before it's too late? Or Will she remain as Killer Frost for the rest of her life?





	Unreachable

Chapter One: Silver Eyes 

The room that once held comfort, one that once saved many lives now filled with cold, that is what they felt now, cold, everything was too cold to touch even their skin as they were thrown into the glass wall. They all groaned in pain as they looked up to the mist that surrounded the room. Cisco was the first one to notice that something was completely wrong, it wasn't Caitlin coming out from the mist, no it was something that was far worse than anyone could ever hope for. Killer Frost. 

Cisco felt his heart racing against his chest as he looked over seeing that HR was struggling to get up after being knocked hard against the pipes, he could hear Julian struggling to catch his breath, he looked up seeing chemicals and glass bottles knocked over to their side. It all happened so fast. It didn't even feel like this was real, like this was some sort of dream. 

In one swift move he felt a wave of ice hit him hard sending him and HR flying through the glass window. He groaned lowly as he struggled to catch his breath, he looked over his shoulder seeing HR doing the same. 

When Julian came too he struggled to get up from the harsh blast that hit him and threw him against the wall he ignored the shards of glass the pierced his skin as he looked up noticing that the woman he loved wasn't the same, he wasn't sure if he was watching her in awe or in sorrow. He gulped as he looked around for the one thing that could possibly save them from this mess, her necklace. His eyes widened when he saw the silver necklace laying in front of him, he reached out to grab it but flinched his hand away when a cool blast of ice shattered the necklace into pieces. 

“Ah Ah Ah, You see, we're playing my rules pretty boy. And my rules, Caitlin Snow never returns.” Killer Frost sneered as she watched as Julian struggled to stand up. She stood close to him. She could see why Caitlin adored this boy, he was sure handsome even with blood trickling down his forehead which caused her to smirk. 

“I know you're in there Caitlin. You don't want to hurt me” Killer Frost moved closer as they were inches apart she could feel his hot breath on her cold lips begging to be kissed. 

“Maybe you should have spent a little more time in finding a cure that ails me.” She said coldly. Julian felt a pang in his chest, he knew that she was right. They should have tried harder, instead of worrying about Iris. He should have done something more. But he was too smitten with Caitlin Snow that he lost track of time. 

“I still care about you Caitlin.”Julian said shakily he could feel the cold wrapping around him, if he was going to die it would be by a Killer Frost kiss. He wanted to be the one to reach out to her, bring Caitlin Snow back the way that he was able to do so before. 

“Then show me.” He heard her whisper seductively causing him to shiver, Caitlin never spoke to him that way, she was sweet, kind and gentle towards him in ways other woman haven't been. He could feel her lips getting closer to his he felt his eyes close in an instinct, He could feel her lips lingering closer to his.

“Julian!”He heard Cisco shout, he opened his eyes as he watched Killer Frost get blasted into the wall behind him. He stood in shock for a moment, he looked at Cisco who had taken out his cell phone and pressed the panic button notifying Barry about the chaos in Star Labs and HR who traveled behind him. 

He felt Cisco pat his shoulder indicating him to follow as they ran out of the room. They had to by themselves sometime so Barry could get there. He ran after Cisco almost tripping over his own feet as they headed to the pipeline. 

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Julian asked as they crawled into the pipeline. Cisco sat against the wall curling his legs up to his chest trying to get his breath even. 

“It will by us some time, Barry will be here shortly.” Cisco whispered, He heard HR mumbling to himself as he leaned back against the wall, he could tell that HR was injured by the way he was sitting. 

Julian looked up in horror as they saw the door to their pipeline open, he prayed that it was Barry but he saw Killer Frost standing there with a smirk on her face. 

“You know, I thought you all were smarter than this. Well except for one. But now I get to enjoy kill you all at the same time.” She hummed as she moved closer to the boys, she watched as Cisco moved to stand in front of them. 

“Caitlin, I don't want to have to do this..” She watched as tears swarms in Cisco's eyes, his hands shaking which caused her to smirk. He didn't have the strength to do it. After all she looked like his best friend. 

“Oh, I know you don't… You don't want to hurt your best friend, the one who slept on the couch those many nights you had trouble sleeping, the one who you shared ice cream with.” She smirked as she watched the tears slid down Cisco's cheeks, she moved her hands up as she was ready to aim at him only to be tossed back against the wall by gust of wind.

“Caitlin!, You can fight this!” She heard Barry shout to her, she moved to crouch to her knees, she looked up at him with hatred in her eyes. 

“Oh, I know I can, but I don't want too.” She growled lowly as she tossed a blast of ice towards Barry knocking him down off his feet, she moved to make a blockage of ice so they couldn't escape the room, she rushed out of Star Labs quickly knowing it wouldn't be the last time she had her run in with her new toys. 

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-X


End file.
